superpacdonorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Priorities USA Action
'Largest individual donors to: Priorities USA Action (pro-Obama)' James Simons -- Ericka Ruiz *President, Capital Euclidean Capital *Total donated to this Super PAC --$ 7.5M *Other PACs donated to: **House Majority PAC --$1M **Majority PAC --$3M **Priorites USA Action--$3.5M *Wikipedia page: James Simon *Political Motivations- With a bachelor degree in Science and Math. This selfdriven man has contributerd to many reseach and has found from research from geomatric applications and discovered one that was named Chern-Simons Form Simon and his second wife, Marilyn Hawrys Simons cofounded the Paul Simons foundation. This foundation supports projects that favor education, health and scientific research. James also founded an organization called Math for America this organiztions mission is to recruit and help with finding training and most imporatant improve education for students. With a passion to help Amercians, he has helped fund research for Autism, he already funded $38 million and plans to spend another $100 Million. In 2006 Simons donated to Stony Brook University, to benefit the science and the math department of this university.He is ranked 74th most wealthiest man according to Forbes *Mucket map. * Jeffrey Katzenberg -- Jasmine Issa *CEO, DreamWorks Animation *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $3.13M *Other PACs donated to: **House Majority PAC - $25K **Majority PAC - $100k **Priorities USA Action - $3M *Wikipedia page:Jeffery Katzenberg *Political motivations: Katzenberg says he wants Obama to have a fair shot. He really believes Obama should have the second term. He decided to tell CBS news through email what his reasons were to donate. He said he was worried about extreme right wing special interest money and he knew he had to defend. He also mentioned that he did not anything in return for his contributions. He did not want any policy considerations or personal attention. However, he did say that he hoped his contribution would inspire others that are like him to help support Obama's re-election. He also told CBS News that he hopes his huge contribution will get the attentions of the extreme right wing and be an encouragement for other Democratic donors. His bottom line is, he is giving such a large donation because he really thinks a country led by Barack Obama is worth the millions of dollars he has spent. *Muckety Map: Shanieka Perrier''' -- Fred Eychaner *Founder of Newsweb Corporation *Total donated to this Super PAC -- 3.5 million *Other PACs donated to: **House majoirty PAC -- 3.7 million **Majority PAC -- 3.8 million **Priorities USA Action-- 3.5 million *Center for Public Integrity Donor Pofile: *Political motivations :Fred Eychaner is driven by the desire to change the world. Eychaner political roots grew during the late 1970s, when he became involved with the gay-rights movement. Because the president is for gay marriage, Eychaner, sponsors Obama’s campaign, as he is an openly gay man. He gives bountiful donations to individual organizations that he is passionate about. He has been bestowing money to the democratic presidential elects for years. *Muckety Map: '''Irwin Jacobs -- Miguel Gomez *Cofounder and Former Chairman, Qualcomm *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $2.2M *Other PACs donated to: **American Bridge 21st Century PAC - 100K **Majority PAC - 100K *Wikipedia page: Irwin Jacobs *Political motivations: Irwin Jacobs has given more than $2 million to pro-Obama super PACs . Jacobs tends to back up San Diego-area politicians. A few proposals have caused dust ups in San Diego.One of his proposals was backed by San Diego's mayor. He wanted to change the name of Qualcomm Stadium for 10 days to reflect a new computer chip. Another proposal was to alter automobile traffic and parking in the city's historic Balboa Park. The plan was approved by city officials, a firm tied to Jacobs spent $34,000 to lobby the San Diego government for the change. *Muckety Map: John Stryker -- Jessica Hernandez *Architecht, Self Employed (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $2.25M *Other PACs donated to **House Majority PAC -- $250K **Priorities USA action -- $2M *Wikipedia page:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jon_Stryker *Political motivations: Jon Stryker formed the Political Action committee in august 2006 to fund Michigan senate election campaigns. Jon Stryker is one of the top five donors for president Barrack Obama reelection campaign this year, giving a total of $66,000 in contributions. Jon Stryker is also known for donating contributions for democratic candidates statewide. Jon Stryker is also the founder of the Arcus Foundation; the foundation is a private foundation the supports equality for human rights for people of all sexual orientation and gender identity. Arcus Foundation also supports the conversation and preserves the habitats of great apes. *Muckety Map: Anne Chambers -- Crystal Rivera *Principal Owner, Cox Enterprises *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $1.5M *Other PACs donated to: **House Majority PAC--$100,000 *Wikipedia page: Anne Chambers *Political motivations: Democratic politics have been a passed down tradition for Anne Cox Chambers. Her father was Governor of Ohio and served wo terms between the years 1913-1915. He went on to be the Democratic presidential nominee in 1920. Involved in politics for most of her life, she became US ambassador to Belgium--she was appointed by Jimmy Carter in 1987. Alongside her involvement in politics, she is known for her philantrohic works. In the past, she's always showed support for Democratic nominees and has been a part of Bill Bradley for president, John Kerry for President, and of course, Obama for America. According to Jason Carter, a volunteer who was working in pro-Obama campaign back in 2008, he saw her walk into the Georgia headquarters to openly show her support for Obama and actually went door to door speak of her preffered candidate. *Muckety Map: S. Daniel Abraham -- Eric F. Walker *Investor, Beach Capital, Management, LLC *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $100K *Other PACs donated to: **Majority PAC -- $175K **Priorities USA Action -- $1.2M *Website page: Daniel *Wiki page: Daniel *Political motivations: Daniel's involvment in politics is driven by his passion for peace. Daniel Abraham works with leaders and policymakers in the United States and the Middle East to help reach peace and bring an end to the Arab-Israeli conflict. To further this mission, He supports Democratic party leaders who agree with his work in the middle-east. Daniel's Center for Middle East Peace activities involve government officials, travels in the region, diplomatic exchanges, conferences, and workshops. These active involvments are most often used by decision makers in the region, as well as regular polling of public opinion. Daniel been a long-term donor to the Democractic Party as well as the Clinton Foundation. *Muckety Map: